The Weapon Of The Enemy
by XxCoryClaustrophobicxX
Summary: When Frank D'Amico forms an alliance with Joker, Batman and Big Daddy are brought together. Two heroes with many similarities, and also, many differences. Can they work together, despite their differing views on killing, to stop a plot that could destroy all of Gotham? Rated M, due to language and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Batman or Kick-Ass!**

**The events of this story take place 3-4 years before the events of Kick-Ass(film) and inbetween The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises. The Joker in this story is not Heath Ledger's Joker, however. Personally, I didn't care much for Ledger's Joker(Nicholson for the win!). **

"And you're sure this clown won't double cross us?" Asked Frank D'Amico, as he and his thugs entered an abandoned warehouse just outside Gotham City.

"He seemed pretty chill over the phone, boss." Replied Coolio, one of D'Amico's thugs.

D'Amico glared at Coolio.

"Why do you talk like that?" He asked.

Coolio merely shrugged. Just then, the lights of the warehouse turned on abruptly. Joker stepped out from behind one of the crates, Harley Quinn by his side. He walked over and stood in front of D'Amico, a menacing smile upon his face.

"So, you're the 'Joker'?" Asked D'Amico, an amused expression upon his face.

Joker bowed, politely.

"The one and only! And this is my lovelyyy assistant, Harley Quinn." Giggled Joker.

D'Amico stared at the couple, his amusement replaced with nervousness.

"Right.." He muttered.

Just then, one of the doors of the warehouse opened, and a man in a suit walked into the room. The only noticeable feature was his pretty eyes.

"Joker, another shipment is ready." Said Jonathon Crane.

"Well, alright!" Said Joker, happily.

D'Amico stared from Joker to Crane before asking his main question.

"What is this shipment you speak of?" Asked D'Amico.

Joker pulled D'Amico over and whispered in his ear.

"Joker gas." Whispered Joker, menacingly.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was watching the news from his penthouse.

_"The Joker has escaped Arkham Asylum, along with Jonathon Crane, with the help from a new intern by the name of Harleen Quinzel. Their whereabouts are currently unknown." _Said the reporter.

Bruce shook his head as Alfred entered the room. Alfred stared at Bruce, knowing.

"Master Bruce, I thought this was all behind you. Harvey Dent is dead. Too much damage has already been done." Pleaded Alfred.

"And more damage will be done if I let Joker stay on the streets." Replied Bruce, grimly, as he arose from his seat.

"Bruce, I won't help you." Said Alfred.

Bruce looked at Alfred with sad eyes.

"I promise, Alfred. This is the last time." Said Bruce.

Alfred frowned.

* * *

Damon Macready stood on top of the warehouse, watching D'Amico and Joker negotiate through a ceiling window. He was in a costume that strangely resembled Batman's.

"Whats going on down there?" He wondered.

He reached into his belt and pulled out a homemade hearing aid, with advanced frequency tuning. He put it in his ear and listened intently.

"_And when we release this toxin upon Gotham, all of the citizens will go completely mad! Chaos will rain once more, and not even Batman will be able to stop us." _Said Joker.

Big Daddy's eyebrow rose.

"Batman?" He asked himself, remembering.

"You know em'?" Asked a voice from behind.

Big Daddy got to his feet and looked his opponent in the eyes. One of D'Amico's thugs stood before him. He looked Big Daddy over.

"Actually, from what I've heard, you kinda fit the description of the Batman." Said the thug, curiously.

Big Daddy quickly pulled out a handgun, equipped with a silencer, from his belt, delivering a quick shot to the thug's head. He rushed forward and caught the thug before he could completely fall, trying not to make as much noise as possible. He looked down and noticed that the small group of villains had vanished. Along with the crates.

"Alright, let's blow this bitch up." Muttered Big Daddy, pulling a small bottle of gasoline and a flare out from his belt, as he heard a truck start up in the distance.

Delivering a swift kick to the glass of the window, he threw the gasoline down to the floor. He ignited the flare and threw it after the gasoline, then pulling a grappling hook from his belt, flew away from the exploding building.

* * *

"We were being watched." Said Joker.

D'Amico stared at Joker, eyes wide.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I saw him. It was one of those Batman copycats." Muttered Joker.

Crane looked over, finally intrigued by the conversation.

"I had a run in with a couple of those, once. Batman took them all out, then made a remark about hockey pads." Said Crane.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Batman or Kick-Ass!**

**48 Hours Earlier...**

Six months had passed since the Joker fiasco and the deaths of Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes. Bruce Wayne had become bitter, his hatred for the Joker growing day by day. He had become distant from the two people closest to him, Alfred and Lucius. He had given control of Wayne Enterprises to Lucius Fox, as he had become a recluse and rarely left the penthouse in which he currently lived. Not too long before, a confrontation with Rhas Al Ghul resulted in the burning down of Wayne Manor, in which Alfred had come to Bruce's rescue. He had given up his role as Batman, due to his deep depression. His latest adventure ended with him killing Harvey Dent, who had Police Commissioner James Gordon's family held at gunpoint, and barely escaping capture by Gotham PD. His depression seemed endless, and the chance of Batman returning seemed very unlikely.

"_Too much damage has already been done. What's the point of continuing? I broke the one rule that kept me true. How about that? The Joker was wrong...I am **corruptible**..."_

Bruce arose from his bed. His face was covered in facial hair, due to the fact that motivation to shave had been nonexistant. His hair was messy and greasy, and he bared a strong resemblance to a homeless man. His face was coated in sweat, as he had just awoken from a terrible nightmare. He walked to the window and peered through the blinds at Gotham City. The city he had lived in his whole life, and the city he hated more than anything at this point of time. Alfred walked into the room, a glass of water in his hand. He walked over to Bruce and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Here, drink this. You'll feel better." Said Alfred, soothingly.

Bruce shrugged Alfred's hand away from his shoulder.

"I'm fine, just leave me in peace." Replied Bruce, angrily.

Hurt formed in Alfred's eyes.

"Pardon me, sir, but this is anything BUT peace." Snapped Alfred, before exiting the room.

Bruce put his hands to his head, pulling his hair back, and sighed deeply.

* * *

Harleen Quinzel walked down the halls of Arkham towards the Joker's cell. She was a very beautiful girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a look of slight insanity. She knocked on the door of his cell before entering. Joker sat on his bed in the corner of the room, still wearing his trademark purple suit. Over the months, he had gained a little weight and appeared a bit chunkier than before. He also had shorter hair. He looked up at his visitor and smiled politely.

"Well, hello, beautiful." Said Joker, charmingly.

Harleen blushed slightly.

"Hey, handsome. Do you want to talk today, or no?" She asked.

"Sure." Replied Joker.

Harleen pulled up a chair and sat in front of Joker's bed.

"Well, how are you feeling today?" Asked Harleen.

Joker pondered the question momentarily.

"I'm feeling...happy." Said Joker.

"Why?" Asked Harleen.

Joker grinned.

"Because I'm in the presence of the most beautiful dame I've ever layed eyes upon."

* * *

Damon Macready had just been released from prison two years ago, but due to unresolved conflicts, he couldn't see his daughter for those two years. He had served five years, due to being framed by powerful mob boss, Frank D'Amico. Damon stood outside his former partner, Marcus Williams' house. Damon walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. Marcus answered the door, holding a seven year old girl, Damon's daughter, Mindy. Damon stared at Mindy with hope in his eyes. Marcus smiled at Damon.

"It's good to have you back, man." Said Marcus.

Damon returned the smile but said nothing. He looked at his daughter.

"Can I? Asked Damon.

Marcus smiled.

"She's your daughter, of course."

Marcus gave Mindy to Damon. Damon stared at his little girl, happily.

"Are you my daddy?" Asked the girl, nervously.

"Yes I am." Replied Damon, a tear forming in his eye.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. He returned the embrace.

"Your daddy is finally here." Said Damon.

* * *

Frank D'Amico stared out his penthouse window towards New York City. Just then, one of his thugs entered the room.

"Mr. D'Amico, Damon Macready is back." Said the thug.

Frank stared at the glass of champagne in his hand, then turned to look at his thug.

"So, the rumors are true?" Said D'Amico.

"Indeed." Replied the thug.

Frank stayed silent for a few moments, pondering his next move.

"Well, I don't really know where we go from here." Said Frank.

The thug merely shrugged. He turned and began to leave the room.

"Wait." Said Frank.

The thug turned to look at his boss.

"We need to find a new drug for dealing. I'm growing bored of cocaine."

* * *

_Bruce Wayne stood in the middle of a burned down building. He noticed that he was in his Batman costume. He looked around the ruined building and noticed a body in the distance. He walked forward, then groaned at the sight of Rachel Dawes' lifeless body. He got to his knees and cradled her lifeless form in his arms._

_"I'm sorry, Rachel! I'm so sorry!" Roared Bruce._

_Rachel's eyes opened, but were red instead of their usual color._

_"Why did you let me die, Bruce?" Asked Rachel, coldly._

_"Why did you let us die?" Asked Harvey Dent as he walked out of the shadows. _

_Instead of half of his face being burned, his whole face was burned._

_"You allowed me to turn...into this." Moaned Harvey._

_He jumped forward and wrapped his hands around Bruce's throat, choking the life out of him._

_"You took my life, now I'll take yours, mother fucker! I will fucking kill you!" Roared Harvey, angrily._

_Bruce struggled against Harvey's iron grip. Finally, he delivered a kick to Harvey's privates. Harvey doubled back in pain. __Just then the scene went black. Bruce was alone, or so it seemed._

_"You've become sorry for yourself, Bruce, and I can't be a part of your sorrows any longer." Said Alfred's voice._

_"No, Alfred, Please!" Begged Bruce._

_"You may have saved my son, but you've failed us all. Gotham will fall." Said Gordon's voice._

_Bruce fell to his knees._

_"Ultimately, you've failed us, Bruce." Said the voices of Thomas and Martha Wayne._

_Bruce's eyes widened._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He roared._

_"It's true, Bruce. You've become the one thing you sought to eradicate. You could've done great things with the League of Shadows, but you decided to chase your false image of justice. You have failed." Said the voice of Rhas Al Ghul._

_"Now pay for your failures."_

_Just then, the black turned into white, as Bruce began to fall, the faces of everyone he had ever known watching him. He looked down and noticed the Joker's face._

Bruce awoke abruptly. He had fallen asleep in his chair. Alfred sat by his side.

"Are you okay, Master Wayne?" Asked Alfred.

Bruce began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. I failed everyone." Muttered Bruce.

Alfred gave Bruce a comforting hug.

* * *

"And then, I arose from the toxic waste, and discovered my face had been permanently turned white, and my hair green." Finished Joker.

He had just finished telling Harleen his origin story. She listened, mouth wide open.

"And I'm the first person you've ever revealed this information to?" Asked Harleen.

Joker nodded, sadly. Harleen leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the Joker. Joker returned the embrace, affectionately.

"To tell you the truth, Harley, I-" Started Joker.

"Harleen." Corrected Harleen.

"I think Harley Quinn sounds better." Said Joker, grinning.


End file.
